


Ár gCóras Briste

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: "Rudaí a dúirt tú nuair a cheap tú go raibh mé i mo chodladh"Sa chás go bhfuil saincheist cumarsáide acu.





	Ár gCóras Briste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Broken System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602894) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Thit Carmilla ina chodladh i gcónaí tar éis do Laura a dhéanamh, ach chuaigh sí chun na leapa i gcónaí ag an am céanna. Mar sin, cé go raibh Laura ina chodladh bhí ar Carmilla í féin a choinneáil gnóthach go dtí gur tháinig a codladh chuici.

Níos minice ná a mhalairt bheadh sí ag léamh ach uaireanta labhródh sí faoina neamhshuim le foirm chodlata Laura.

Ach ní raibh Laura ina chodladh riamh, bhí sí ag éisteacht i gcónaí nuair a bhí a chailín ag caint.

Bhí a fhios aici go raibh Carmilla ró-neamhchinnte chun labhairt léi faoi na rudaí seo nuair a bheith sí in a dúiseacht, mar sin ní dhearna sí aon rud ach luí síos ag ligean air a bheith ina chodladh agus an cailín eile ag cur a croí amach.

Agus i rith an lae cuimhin le Laura ní amháin an méid a dúradh an oíche roimhe sin, ach freisin na hoícheanta eile go léir. Níorbh fhéidir léi í féin a labhairt le Carmilla toisc go raibh faitíos uirthi go ndéanfadh sé a stad, agus ní fhéadfadh sí seo a chailleadh.

Mar sin ní labhródh sí, úsáidfeadh sí a cuid gníomhartha, gach lá thaispeánfadh sí dá chailín go raibh sí ag tabhairt aire di, go raibh grá aici di, fiú nuair a chuir Carmilla díomá uirthi, mar d'ainneoin gach rud a bhí sí i ngrá léi.

Bheadh rud éigin eile ann i gcónaí le haghaidh oíche eile, agus bheadh Laura ann ag éisteacht agus ní fhéadfaidís cabhrú ag smaoineamh gur córas briste a bhí ann, ach ba é a gcóras briste.  
  
Agus ní raibh a fhios aici cá fhad a d'oibreodh sí.


End file.
